Opera time table W21/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 19.05.2014 - Monday/Montag 02:35 Gino Marinuzzi - Jacquerie (1990) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 03:56 Pietro Mascagni - I Rantzau (1992) Fonè (I) - 1st recording 05:42 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 07:33 Riccardo Zandonai - I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) 09:28 Umberto Giordano - Andrea Chenier (1955) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 11:16 Ottorino Respighi - La campana sommersa (1956) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 13:33 Giacomo Puccini - La Bohème (1946) Conductor: Arturo Toscanini (I) 12:50 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1990) Naxos (I) 14:45 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 17:25 Isaac Albéniz - Pepita Jiménez (2004) Deutsche Grammophon (E) 18:56 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1992) Naxos (D) 21:14 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 23:43 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 20.05.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 03:34 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (Der Ring der Nibelungen III) (1937) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 06:58 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (Der Ring der Nibelungen IV) (1936) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 10:40 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 13:17 Gioachino Rossini - Guglielmo Tell (1972) Gala (I) 17:04 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 19:55 Giovanni Pacini - Medea (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 21:53 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 21.05.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:34 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 03:03 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 05:50 Gaetano Donizetti - L'ajo nell'imbarazzo (1984) Warner Fonit (I) 07:58 Gaetano Donizetti - Don Pasquale (1964) Decca (Conductor: István Kertész) (I) 10:16 Giuseppe Nicolini - L'amor mugnaio, o sia i mulinari (2007) Bongiovanni (I) 11:45 Luigi Cherubini - Lo sposo di tre e marito di nessuna (2005) Dynamic (I) 14:16 Marcos António Portugal - Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 15:42 Antonio Salieri - Axur re d'Ormus (1989) Nuova Era (I) 18:18 Luigi Mosca - L'Italiana in Algeri (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 20:45 Giovanni Paisiello - La serva padrona (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) - 1st recording 21:45 Giovanni Paisiello - La Frascatana (2002) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 23:51 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 22.05.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:32 João de Sousa Carvalho - Testoride Argonauta (1990) Nuova Era (I) 03:36 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 04:56 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (1958) Conductor: Ferenc Fricsay (I) 07:45 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1998) Brilliant (I) 10:41 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 12:13 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 14:33 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 17:23 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Zoroastre (2001) Erato Records (F) 19:51 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Hippolyte et Aricie (1996) Erato Records (F) 22:53 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 23.05.2014 - Friday/Freitag 02:26 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 05:00 George Frideric Handel - Brockes Passion (1994) Brilliant (D) 07:30 Johann Sebastian Bach - Lobet Gott in seinen Reichen (Ascension Oratorio) (1999) Brilliant (D) 07:58 Antonio Caldara - Maddalena ai piedi di Cristo (1996) Harmonia Mundi (I) 10:04 Antonio Vivaldi - Il Teuzzone (1996) Tactus (I) 13:25 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 18:56 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 21:37 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 24.05.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 23:50 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 02:05 Reinhard Keiser - Der geliebte Adonis (1999) CPO (D) 04:42 John Ernest Galliard - Pan and Syrinx (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 05:39 John Frederick Lampe - Pyramus and Thisbe (1994) Hyperion (E) 06:37 John Eccles - Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording 08:34 Henry Purcell - Timon of Athens (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 08:53 Henry Purcell - The Fairy Queen (1970) Decca (E) 10:29 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 13:24 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 14:28 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 17:05 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 19:48 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 20:49 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 23:53 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 25.05.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:05 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 04:53 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 07:31 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 10:02 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) PMC (I) 11:19 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 12:38 Emilio de' Cavalieri - Rappresentazione di anima e corpo (1968) Nuova Era (I) 12:18 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 14:27 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 15:36 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 17:48 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 21:31 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Isis (2005) Accord (F) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 21/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014